In order to attain good playing performance it is important for a golf player to be able to moderate the speed and adjust the direction of the golf club head so as to hit the ball with a speed and direction that best serves to hit the selected target.
Inventors have in the past proposed speed-sensing devices connected to a golf club that can aid a player in developing skills in applying the best form of impact to the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,863 discloses a golf club equipped with an accelerometer in the club head, a torque strain gauge in the shaft and a flex strain gauge also in the shaft, all connected to an FM transmitter in the shaft which communicates with the FM receiver with appropriate recording and display devices to show the player the applied amount of force, etc. for best performance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,646 shows a system of somewhat similar construction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,790 shows an apparatus for training a player in the pacing of the swing by means of a device that generates tones of different pitch related to the pacing of the swing of the club.
The devices of the known art, however, suffer from being of considerable complexity and bulkiness, which is a serious drawback for many players who wish to essentially practice the speed and direction of the swing at any suitable practice location. The instant invention is directed to overcome this problem in that it is compact, and easy to use.